Y fueron siete
by Piautos
Summary: El conjunto de siete parejas, cada uno con su propia historia reducida a 155 palabras.
1. Día 1

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

* * *

DÍA 1 - **Fecha límite**

El miedo se apoderaba de toda ella mientras la besaba, mientras acariciaba su pelo rojo y gemía contra su labio. Porque la fecha era inminente y ambas lo sentían en los pasillos, las clases o incluso cuando se tomaban un baño. Juntas, o separadas.

Pansy se acabó de romper cuando esa pelirroja que la había traído de cabeza le dijo que ya no podían verse más. Que Neville sospechaba de estar ayudándola. Le reprochó entonces en su última caricia que Blaise hacía días que la seguía, en su último beso que Theodore ya no le decía nada, en el último sufrimiento que Daphne no se acercaba a ella.

Pero Ginny solo la volvió a apretar contra la pared, manos en cintura y labios contra labios para poder disfrutar de ese último momento. Y Pansy dejó que fuera la otra quien tomará el control esa noche. Porque se acercaba la guerra y no podrían hacer nada.

* * *

Pairing: Ginny W. & Pansy P.

Item: Tu pareja favorita


	2. Día 2

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

* * *

DÍA 2 - **Muy rápido**

Era duda lo que le recorría las entrañas a Albus, mientras el rubio lo llevaba por esos pasadizos hasta conseguir llegar delante de una puerta ornamentada. La excelencia de los baños de prefectos dejaron al chico boquiabierto.

Pero sin poder darle más lugar a la duda, Scorpius le agarró la corbata y se estampó contra sus labios. Rápido, el rubio empezó a desvestirle. Sin darse ni cuenta, tenía la espalda contra las baldosas del baño; las manos de su compañero en la cintura y sus dedos acariciándole el pelo a él.

Albus no acaba de ordenar los recuerdos de esa noche, pero no la olvida nunca. Solo sabe que Scorpius consiguió recorrer todo su cuerpo con besos y caricias, que él consiguió devolvérselas dentro de la bañera llena de burbujas y que al final oyeron a Myrtle murmurar que habían tardado demasiado a hacer todo eso, mientras reía que no debería haber visto nunca nada.

* * *

Pairing: Albus S. Potter & Scorpius M.

Item: Una noche inolvidable


	3. Día 3

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

* * *

DÍA 3 - **Saber**

Encontrarse en un lugar neutral dadas las circunstancias que los perseguían era totalmente imposible. Pero sin saber como, Regulus estaba en sus brazos mientras se balanceaban en aquel antro muggle a favor de los derechos homosexuales. Y con eso Remus tenía más que suficiente.

Pareció mejorar la noche cuando el pequeño le murmuró que tenía alquilada una habitación, ya notando el mayor la excitación del más joven. Así que Remus se dejó seducir por la paz del momento sin importarle mucho con quién estaba y todas las consecuencias que les podían caer. Disfrutó de cada momento, suspirando a las caricias y arañando en los gemidos; cayendo en una espiral que los llevaba a un mundo irreal. Pero de eso ya eran conscientes.

El día que no recibió más contestaciones de Regulus, dejó de tener paz. Cada vez que recordaba la canción acompañante del balanceo, sabía que algún día tenía que pasarles todo eso a ellos.

* * *

Pairing: Regulus B. & Remus L.

Item: Está sonando nuestra canción


	4. Día 4

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

* * *

DÍA 4 - **Nunca más**

Lloró y lloró mientras veía como nada era igual, sin él. Lloró y lloró cuando vio que nadie era igual a él. Lloró y lloró al ver que nada volvería a ser igual a él.

Así que se acariciaba sola, en su mar de lágrimas, recordándole. A sus hermosos ojos, que la protegían y iluminaban. A su fino pelo, que había pasado horas acariciando tranquilamente. A su sonrisa, que le provocaba una felicidad inmensa que nadie más podía conseguir. A sus brazos, fuertes, que la habían sujetado mientras se unían. Siempre juntos.

Así que se acariciaba, y se dejaba acariciar; pero nunca, nadie, pudo ser Cedric. Nunca, nadie, llegó a poder llenarla igual. Nunca, nadie. Y se acariciaba, y se dejaba acariciar; llenándose de amargura y dolor. Dejándola con ganas, ganas de sentir otra vez lo que él le provocaba. Cada vez más, más. Hasta que la acarició un cuchillo y ya no sintió más.

* * *

Pairing: Cho C. & Cedric D.

Item: Sufriendo por amor


	5. Día 5

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

* * *

DÍA 5 - **Escondidos**

Y apareció en una de esas fiestas de sangre pura por qué relamía el peligro con la lengua; por eso se deslizó por los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy con el rubio siguiéndole, asegurándose que nadie los delatara. El muchacho de pelo negro como la noche fue el primero en entrar por la segunda puerta del primer piso, el de pelo rubio el primero en saltar encima de su cuerpo aún vestido.

Lucius paseó sus manos hasta el borde de la camisa que traía Sirius y este lo ayudó a que con caricias se derramaran encima de la verde cama. El rechazado dejó que los dedos blancos del Slytherin lo hicieran sentir un más querido, mientras él abría su corazón a Merlín.

Y que fuera lo que tuviera que ser, siempre y cuando fueran los labios de Lucius Malfoy los que calmaran el alma atormentada de ese perro callejero en el que se había convertido.

* * *

Pairing: Sirius B. & Lucius M.

Item: Pareja de la que no suelas escribir


	6. Día 6

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

* * *

DÍA 6- **Solo nosotras**

Roxanne sacó un poco la cabeza del armario del cobertizo. No solían ir por allí los días de lluvia, porque se quedaban jugando en el comedor o ayudando a la abuela en la cocina. Sonrió al ver la cabellera pelirroja asomarse por la puerta trasera, corriendo hacía ella mientras el llanto de ángeles se pegaba a su ropa.

Sus ojos azules brillaron al ver que su acompañante por fin llegaba a la puerta y cerró detrás de ella. Con su impulsividad característica la acercó la pelirroja cogiéndola de la cintura, y quedase con la mirada fija en el zafiro de sus ojos no tuvo que recordarse cuanto la quería que sus labios ya se habían pegado. Acarició también ese fuego que tenía por melena, ahora mojado.

Los ojos de pelirroja se movieron a la puerta cuando Roxanne se separó.

—Tranquila, Lu. Nadie va a entrar —murmuró contra su cuello. Lucy solo esperó que fuera así.

* * *

Pairing: Roxanne W. & Lucy W.

Item: Nadie tiene porqué saberlo


	7. Día 7

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto #29: "Llega el Kinktober " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**

* * *

DÍA 7- **Juntos**

Dejó que sus dedos se pasearan por sus caderas delineadas, mientras ella clavaba sus uñas de gel recién hechas en la musculosa espalda. Su compás marcado por los golpes del cabecero de la cama mágica donde les faltaba espacio cuando estaban juntos, y les faltaba cuando no lo estaban.

Esa chica lo volvía de todo menos cuerdo. Lamió cariñosamente su cuello, bajando lentamente al son de la súplica hasta el pecho de la chica, demandante a cada beso que le hacía. Hermione gimió debajo del cuerpo fornido de ese pelirrojo; Bill se hundió en el blanco cuerpo de la morena.

Se fundieron en uno mientras el amor los envolvía en forma de sudor perlado, susurros que parecían durar una eternidad, caricias traicioneras que no les permitirían olvidarse nunca. Y el murmullo de los te quiero quedó escondido en esa habitación, esa en la que cada noche se prometían amarse. Quién sabe si sería para siempre.

* * *

Pairing: Hermione G. & Bill W.

Item: "Ven a dormir conmigo: no haremos el amor. Él nos hará", Julio Cortázar.


End file.
